The Boys Called Marauders
by HPLadyBelle
Summary: As their sixth year begins, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter enjoy life just being the Boys Called Marauders. Humorous incidents ensue as they take on grooming the next generation of students in the Marauder tradition. Ch 10 now up!
1. In Which the First Day Begins

**"The Boys Called Marauders"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary**: James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter begin their sixth year at Hogwarts and enjoy life just being themselves and the Boys Called Marauders.

**Disclaimer**: The Marauders, Lily Evans, and all other things that can be found in the Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling and therefore do not belong to me. This is a work of fan fiction, after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the 31st of August and the boy called Peter Pettigrew had just boarded the shiny scarlet steam engine that would take him and the rest of the students away to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He assumed his three best friends were already sitting in the compartment they had ritually made their own. By ritually, we mean done so by way of ritual, of course… it was very official, Marauder business. Peter's assumption was indeed correct, and he soon found the three boys called James Potter, Sirius black, and Remus Lupin.

"Oy! Pete! Where've you been mate?" James asked as Peter entered the compartment, very loudly.

"I'm not late. The train hasn't left yet!" Peter said in defense of himself.

"Don't let it bother you, Pete," Remus said, in a very dignified, very Remus-like voice. "Sirius has just deafened James, and he's become a bit irritable."

"Don't talk about my mother that way!" James shouted.

"James, mate, stop being a prat and shut up," Sirius said. "Pomfrey'll fix your ears, no need to worry."

There was a pause. Then Sirius whispered, "Although she'll have a bit of trouble fixing your face…"

"What did you say?" James asked, yelling again.

"Bother… it's no fun if you can't hear me, anyway," Sirius said, dejectedly.

He was beginning to regret having accidentally deafened his friend after aimlessly pointing his wand and saying words in gibberish when a pretty girl walked by the compartment. As it happened, it wasn't so aimless after all, as the wand was pointed directly at James' head.

The rest of the train ride was spent playing exploding snap and plotting future pranks, all of which would have to be retold to James once his hearing was restored.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the Marauders trooped down to breakfast before their first day of classes. The previous night's welcome feast had passed by relatively uneventfully, except for Sirius' running commentary on how attractive (or unattractive) the sorted first years' older sisters were. Otherwise, it was quite dull.

They received their time-tables from Professor McGonagall like they did every year, and proceeded on to their newly assigned N.E.W.T. level classes. The first of which was Charms, one of the three classes they all four had together.

Charms was a class in which normal students would find little time to write and pass notes. The Marauders, however, were never what you would call normal students. So, they of course found time to write _and_ pass notes to each other.

**Padfoot:** How're your ears, mate?

**Prongs:** A little fuzzy, but better

**Moony: **It's lucky Madame Pomfrey was too busy to ask questions

**Padfoot**: I reckon she just didn't consider it worth the time to even bother asking. She'll have known it was us behind it.

**Prongs**: It wasn't us. It was you. And why didn't Wormtail write?

Remus read the note and looked over at Peter.

"Because he's… ON FIRE!" he said, taken aback by the sight of his flaming friend. "Professor Flitwick! Help! Peter's on fire!"

Professor Flitwick did not hear the cry for help, however, because he was not in the room at the time.

"Oh! Don't you boys know anything?" an exasperated voice from the auburn-haired girl two tables away said.

The three Marauders who were not on fire turned and looked at her. She was pointing her wand at Peter and saying an incantation.

"_Augamenti!_" shouted the girl called Lily Evans.

The flames that had previously engulfed the flailing and screaming Peter were now gone, and Peter was left standing in the middle of the classroom soaked and steaming.

"Thanks Lily," he said meekly, "you were always so good at Charms."

Lily acknowledged neither Peter nor James, who was smiling at her from his table. Instead, she turned away and went back to her assignment as if nothing of interest or importance had just happened, as if she hadn't just extinguished a fellow student. James, on the other hand, continued to stare rather dreamily at the back of her auburn-haired head.

Remus picked up his quill and began another note.

**Moony**: Well, I suppose we can count Prongs out of further note-passing, and welcome to the conversation, as well as the world of non-flaming people, Wormtail.

**Wormtail**: It is nice not to be on fire, yes

**Padfoot**: I think Evans is starting to change her mind about dear old Prongs. She didn't snarl at him or anything this time. She just turned around and ignored him. I'd say it's improvement.

James came back from his little fantasy world and snatched the note from Remus, who was just about to read it.

"Do you really think so, Padfoot?" James asked eagerly.

He did not get an answer, for just then Professor Flitwick returned to the classroom and dismissed the class. The Marauders packed up their things and headed off to the Gryffindor common room for their free period, with the exception of Remus, who went off to the library for an early start on some research because, well, he was you might call… a nerd.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!

So, what did you think? Comments? Suggestions? Leave them in a review!

I do have plans to continue this story, making it my first non one-shot, so please support me and review, if you would.


	2. Regarding the Fire and Prongs' Mum

(A/N): Hello readers! You are about to embark on chapter two of "The Boys Called Marauders," but before we begin, I'd like to give shout outs to those who reviewed the first chapter.

So, thanks to yoshisangel, Mistress of Dreamz, and WhiteTiger3944! You are all wonderful!

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters and settings unless otherwise noted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the library…

Remus stood in between the huge, book laden shelves searching for a book he'd read the previous year. This was the second time today that he'd come to the library in search of that one particular book, and again, it was nowhere to be found.

"Drat," Remus said.

"Not too loud, Remus, or Madame Pince'll have a fit," said a voice that caused Remus to look up.

Lily Evans had come down the aisle. She was holding a book in her hand.

"Oh, hi Lily," Remus said.

He watched as she put the book back on the shelf. It was the exact book he had been looking for.

"Great!" Remus said, "you're done with it then?"

"Yes… bit of light reading, you know?" Lily said.

"Yeah, hey listen, thanks for what you did for Peter earlier," Remus said. "It's lucky you have some snap. I felt like a real thickhead when I couldn't think of _Aguamenti_ myself. I mean, we were practicing it then, for crying out loud."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Lily said. "Enjoy the book, Remus."

Then Lily turned and walked back down the aisle and away from Remus.

Remus picked the book up off the shelf. He took it over to Madame Pince's desk to check it out and once that was done, he headed off to the Transfiguration class room. He was fifteen minutes early, so he sat down against the wall, took out his new library book, and began reading.

Elsewhere, James and Sirius were exiting the Gryffindor common room through the portrait hole. They could be heard talking excitedly as they set off down the corridor.

"Sirius," James said, "this is going to be --"

"Great, I know," Sirius finished for him. "It's going to be --"

"Our best yet, yeah" James interjected. "Do you think we'll –"

"Get caught?" Sirius asked.

"No," James said, "that we'll--"

"Fail miserably?" Sirius asked.

"No," James said, getting irritated. "Do you think we'll –"

"Be immortalized forever as legendary pranksters, for always and eternity?" Sirius said, all in one breath.

"Right," James said, grinning. "So, do you?"

"Do I what?" Sirius asked.

"Think this will immortalize us forever as legendary pranksters, for always and eternity?" James reiterated, by now annoyed.

"Well, duh," said Sirius, as if James was an utter idiot. "I wouldn't have said that if I didn't believe it."

"Oh, well, good to know," James said.

There was a series of shouts coming from behind them.

"WAIT! Wait for me! Please, WAIT!"

James and Sirius turned around to see Peter running down the corridor after them. This new perspective also allowed them to see him trip and fall, his books skidding forward out of his book bag.

James scooped up the nearest book.

"You have got to stop doing that, Pete," James said. He offered a hand to Peter and helped him to his feet.

"Doing what?" Peter asked.

"Well, for starters," said Sirius, "coming out of nowhere and winding up flat on your face."

"Yeah, or on fire!" James added. "How'd that happen anyway?"

Peter stuffed his books haphazardly into his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"Well, I'll have to tell you on the way to Transfiguration, or we'll be late," Peter said.

The three boys set off again down the corridor and made their way down from Gryffindor Tower to Professor McGonagall's classroom. Peter began his story. It was surprisingly long-winded for such a brief occurrence and was cut short by their arrival at the classroom, meeting up with Remus, and the start of class. So, the discussion was continued through passed notes.

**Wormtail:** So, I tried again. I thought I felt flushed because I was upset I was doing the spell properly. I kept trying, but instead of a water fountain, my wand became a flame thrower.

**Moony**: A flame thrower which he then pointed at himself? Why on earth would he do that?

**Prongs**: Maybe he was cold?

**Padfoot**: Or mistook himself for an unroasted marshmallow?

**Wormtail:** No to all of the above. I was startled and dropped my wand. My shoelace was untied and it caught fire first. Then the rest of me just kind of ignited.

**Moony**: Well, I think there's a lesson to be learned from this.

**Prongs**: To get the spells right the first time? Or to keep your shoes tied at all times?

**Padfoot**: Or to stay far away from Wormtail during Charms lessons?

Peter did not get the chance to read this low blow note, for Professor McGonagall had made her way over to their desks.

"Mr. Black! Get to work!" the Professor said sharply.

Sirius and the rest begrudgingly set to concentrating on their assignment. By the end of the lesson, they had all managed to transfigure their tin cans into toads. Peter had fortunately remained safely non-flammable the entire class.

In Potions the following period, they were able to continue their note passing.

**Moony**: Well, who'd like to choose this period's topic? The floor is now open.

**Prongs**: I'll begin. When's the next you-know-when when we need to tackle Moony's furry little problem?

**Wormtail:** Sounds like his cat's misbehaving.

**Padfoot**: I've always been partial to the badly behaved rabbit. But yes, the full moon… what are our plans, Moony?

**Moony**: I am going to choose to refrain from discussing such matters in present company of surrounding classmates.

**Prongs**: Well, Moony, I understand. My mum doesn't talk openly about that time of the month either.

**Wormtai**l: Honestly, I didn't want to read that.

**Padfoot**: Even I didn't, and I can take a lot more than you. All right, I motion to ban discussion of anyone's mothers from all future notes.

**Moony**: Motion seconded.

**Prongs:** Agreed. Motion third-ed.

**Wormtail**: And fourth-ded.

**Padfoot:** Well, I'm glad we got that out of the way. Moving on.

Remus received the note and scanned the classroom for Professor Slughorn. They had carried on a note passing conversation for longer than the other two they'd had that day. This was usually the case in Potions. Slughorn could usually be found fawning over Lily Evan's spectacular work and outstanding brilliance in the field of potion making. Today was no different. Slughorn was in the process of incessantly praising Lily's Draught of Living Death.

Remus decided it was best that he focus on his own potion now, rather than gawk at Lily or continue the note writing. After all, he was, as you well know, somewhat of a nerd.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): Okay, there is chapter two. Thanks for reading! If you read the story and would like to see it continued, or if you have any comments or suggestions, please let me know by way of review. Also, if you have a good idea for this year's new DADA teacher, put it in your review. I may very well use it in the next chapter! (I will definitely give credit to the namer!)


	3. The Trouble With Names Is

Disclaimer: It's the same as always. JKR owns the Potterverse. I just write stories about it.

(A/N): Here is chapter three. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. Thanks again to WhiteTiger3944 for reviewing chapter two. By the way, I take credit for the DADA teacher's name because I didn't get any reader suggestions, but if you want to suggest a name for another minor character, please do so in a review. I will give you credit for the name. Enjoy the chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Potions the boys had to split up. Well, sort of… The Marauders had all been cleared to take N.E.W.T. Defense Against the Dark Arts but Peter, who had just missed the required O.W.L score. This had successfully crushed any dream he might have cherished of possibly becoming an Auror someday, though it would be hard to find anyone who would want to be defended against the darkest and most dangerous of all wizards by the watery-eyed, sometimes trembly, squeaky-voiced-when-he-gets-excited Peter Pettigrew. However, Peter _had_ been cleared to continue on in Divination. How that was possible was a mystery to everyone, including the Divination Professor and Peter himself.

As the other three boys were walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts, they realized something. They did not know who the new Defense teacher would be.

"Are you sure Dumbledore didn't introduce anyone at the Welcome Feast?" Remus asked.

"Pretty sure," James said.

"Well, I know a way to find out," said Sirius, striding away from them towards a group of younger Gryffindor students. "Hey you! Firsties!"

One of the girls in the group blushed and ducked behind another girl, who started giggling. One of the boys they'd been talking to puffed out his chest a little and then faced Sirius.

"We're third years!" He said proudly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh well, doesn't matter," he said. "Have you had Defense Against the Dark Arts yet?"

"No," said the puff-chested boy.

"Well, thanks for nothing then," Sirius said. He then turned around and began walking off.

"But we will have it!" A girl called after him, "if you can just… wait… a little bit."

Sirius turned back around and gave the girl a wink. He could hear her and her friend giggling all the way down the corridor as he and the other two Marauders continued on their way to class.

"So, we'll just wait and see then, I suppose," said Remus.

And that is what they did. Sirius did not hassle anymore students and the boys arrived at the classroom a few minutes later.

The boys found seats and joined in the buzz of whispered voices discussing the new teacher. Their discussion didn't last long. After a few moments, a tall man with gray hair, a shiny bald spot, and very rosy cheeks walked into the room.

"Good day, class," the man said. "I am Gary Professor and I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year."

Lily Evans put her hand up.

"Yes, Miss?" the teacher acknowledged her.

"It's Evans, sir, Lily Evans," she said. "Did you mean to say 'Professor Gary'?"

"No, Miss Evans, I spoke correctly," the teacher said. "My first name is Gary and my surname is Professor. Therefore, I am Professor Gary Professor."

There was a series of whispers and badly stifled giggles from the class.

"So we're to call you 'Professor Professor'?" James asked without raising his hand.

"That is correct," the Professor said.

There was a second wave of whispers and giggles.

"Can we call you 'Gary'?" Sirius asked, also not raising his hand.

"No," said Professor Professor.

"Why not?" Sirius asked. "It's your name."

"Well, what's your name, young man?" Professor Professor asked.

"Sirius Black, sir," Sirius answered.

"Well then, Mr. Black," the Professor said in an authoritative tone, "When you become a Professor at Hogwarts, I shall not call you 'Sirius'."

"Well, good, because he hardly ever is," said James.

"Yes, I am much more of a 'Sarcastic,' really," Sirius added.

"Well, that's quite enough out of the both of you," Professor Professor said. "Let us begin the lesson."

The lesson was a basic review of everything they'd ever learned conveniently compressed into a thirty minute lecture and a twenty-seven page reading assignment. All in all, it was very boring and very tedious. So of course, the Marauders seized the opportunity to pass some notes.

**Moony**: So, you had to make a name for yourselves on the first day with the new teacher, eh?

**Padfoot:** Well, I actually made up a name for myself.

**Prongs:** I think it would have been better if you'd called yourself Rico.

**Moony**: Why? That's not an adjective.

**Padfoot**: It is in Spanish. And I like it. From here on in, all shall refer to me as Rico.

**Prongs**: Including Gary?

**Moony**: You mean Professor Professor.

**Padfoot**: No, he means Gary.

**Prongs:** Yes, he does. I mean… I do. Um, what were we talking about? Oh right, Rico. Rico Black. Sounds a bit odd, come to think of it.

**Moony:** Perhaps you should try Rico Suave.

**Padfoot:** No. Gross. Thank you Moony, but no. I no longer wish to be referred to by that name. I am once again Sirius.

**Prongs:** But not serious?

**Moony**: No, never. He's more of a Sarcastic.

**Padfoot**: Really? I've always thought I was more of an Edward.

**Prongs**: Okay, I quit. I'm done.

**Moony:** And so is class, just about. Enjoy your break. I've got Arithmancy next.

**Padfoot:** Oh, Moony, always the nerd.

**Prongs:** Yep, our loveable, furry, little nerd. We do adore you.

Remus received the note and playfully punched the other two boys in the shoulders. Professor Professor dismissed the class and the three Marauders became two.

They became three again when they met up with Peter in the Gryffindor Common room for their free period. Once they were there, Sirius scanned the grounds through the window. He suddenly decided he needed some fresh air.

"You guys want to come?" Sirius asked the others.

"Yeah, after a bit," said James.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a bit…

"Hey fellas," Sirius called, waving the other two Marauders over to the stone steps where he sat. He had a Ravenclaw girl tucked under each arm. James and Peter exchanged glances and shrugs. Sirius was just being, well, Sirius.

The other three boys made their way over to the steps. Sirius then introduced his new found friends.

"Guys, this is Kate," he said, pointing to the girl with brown hair. "And this is Paula," he said, indicating the blonde girl. "They're Ravenclaw fifth years, and… sorry mate, who are you?"

Sirius and the other boys looked over at the Ravenclaw boy who had just come on the scene. He looked like he could pack a particularly nasty punch.

"The name is David," said the boy. "I'm a Ravenclaw seventh year and Paula's boyfriend!"

Sirius looked beyond scandalized. He whipped his arm away from Paula so fast that it whipped around and hit Kate in the face. David reached down and grabbed Paula's wrist, puling her up and away from Sirius. They promptly began arguing and walking away from the group. Kate was currently sobbing with pain. Her nose had swollen up and a bit of blood was trickling from her upper lip.

"Oh, bother!" Sirius exclaimed. "James, mate, what's the nose fixer-upper spell?"

James pushed past Sirius, and after scoffing very loudly, pulled out his wand and pointed it at Kate's face.

"_Episkey_," he said, a clear note of agitation in his voice.

Kate's nose lost all signs of swelling. She stood up and marched over to Sirius. With her arms folded over her chest, she too scoffed very loudly.

"Well, Kate, I'm very sorry about your nose," Sirius said. The irritated look was wiped from Kate's face. "How about I treat you to a coffee at Madame Puddifoot's next Hogsmeade visit?"

Obviously, the irritation had left Kate's entire body because she accepted the offer with a smile. She then ran off to join up with some Ravenclaw buddies.

Peter was thoroughly astonished by the whole ordeal.

"I don't know how you do it, Sirius," he said. "You whack a girl in the nose, and you get a date out of it. Amazing."

The boys had a laugh at this and returned to the Common Room.

Remus, meanwhile was not laughing. He was diligently taking notes in Arithmancy, for, as Padfoot and Prongs said, he was of course, a nerd.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!

Comments or suggestions? Please leave them in a review. It will make me smile!

Also, don't forget to submit your suggested character names!


	4. Tentaculas Are Evil, Let's Burn Them

(A/N): Yay! Another chapter! A heartfelt thanks to those who reviewed chapter three (Jott, WhiteTiger3944, and superwoman1234). Much love to you all. Bonus points go to WhiteTiger3944 for suggesting character names. Thanks! Both names made it into the story and fit very well with my plan. I like this reader suggestion system, so for next go round, how about suggesting names for the Divination teacher (Trelawney's predecessor), with bonus points going to those who can provide a clever name origin. That's it. Enjoy the chapter! -HPLadyBelle

Disclaimer remains the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys reunited in the Entrance Hall to go to their next class, Herbology. Sirius had decided to drop the class because he just didn't want to take it. He instead continued his foray into the field of Care of Magical Creatures. So that left Peter, James, and Remus as the only Marauders to brave the N.E.W.T greenhouse.

When they arrived at the greenhouse, Professor Sprout set them an assignment straight away. They would be cultivating Venomous Tentaculas this term. To no one's surprise, it was no easy task to pot a seedling of this particularly nasty species.

"Why did I take this class?" Remus whined, after receiving a nice little nip from the teething Tentacula.

"Why did any of us take this class?" Peter wondered aloud, passing Remus a handkerchief to clean up his bite.

"Because Lily took it," James said, to no one in particular.

"Well, that still doesn't explain my temporary insanity," Remus said. He tilted his head to one side, as if viewing the plant from a different perspective would make things easier. "Is immobilizing it against the rules?"

"Well, if it keeps us alive, I think it should be fine," Said Peter.

This was good enough for Remus. He whipped out his wand and shouted, "_Immobulus!_" at the plant. It instantly froze in place, its tentacle like vines stretched out after an attempt to grab hold of James' wrist. It was a good thing Remus cast the spell when he did, for James was still staring over at Lily Evans and not paying the slightest bit of attention to the Tentacula.

Remus and Peter grumbled through the rest of the class. Immobilizing their own Tentacula was a good enough idea, but that didn't stop the Tentacula that belonged to the group at the next table from hopping off the tabletop and attacking Remus' shoe. James seemed to be the only one in the entire Herbology class not complaining because he just wasn't paying attention. Even Lily was a little put off by the assignment.

When class was finally dismissed all the N.E.W.T. students heaved a very loud sigh of relief and cleaned up in a hurry. Remus and Peter were no exception, though they had to haul James out by his collar, as he was _still_ in a Lily-centric daydream.

They were very glad that the day was over. They returned to the Gryffindor Common Room to put their things away and rest before dinner. Sirius was there waiting for them. He was sitting with a gaggle of third years, including the three that he'd talked to earlier in the day.

"Hey guys," Sirius said, "Look! I've made some new buddies!"

The three other boys looked at each other skeptically. Weren't these the third years Sirius had been rude to only a few hours before?

When Sirius did not introduce them, the puff-chested boy from the corridor took the initiative himself.

"Hello, there, I'm Adrian," he said. "Adrian Hagleworth."

"Well, I'm James, and this is Remus and Peter," James said, indicating his friends individually.

The girl next to Adrian was bouncing in her seat. She looked as though she were having a very difficult time containing herself. She waited for James to finish before she chimed in.

"And I'm Addison!" she said, in an excited voice.

Sirius laughed. "Look," he said, "they're twins. Third year twins who worship us!"

Adrian made a disgusted face and arched his eyebrows. Obviously, this wasn't completely true for him. Addison, however, blushed fiercely and giggled.

"Sirius was just telling us that you lot are starting a band," Addison said, continuing in her excited tone.

"Was he?" James asked, raising his eyebrows as the boy called Adrian had just done.

"Yeah, Jamesie, I'll sing lead vocals, you'll play the guitar, Remus'll be drummer, and Pete can round it out by playing the two-string harfnuckle," Sirius said, matter-of-factly.

"Is there even such a thing?" Peter asked.

Remus laughed. "And what will this band of ours be called?" he asked.

"I was thinking we'd call ourselves 'The Diagon Alley Dudes'," Sirius said.

"Are you serious?" James asked.

"Well, of course he is," Adrian said.

"We know his name already!" James said loudly, getting irritated. "I meant the name!"

"Well, there's no need to get shirty, mate," said Sirius. "Honestly, you'd think you were still deaf."

"Well, how about 'The Brass Cauldron Boys' instead?" Addison asked, not so much excited this time, but cautious, like she was wary of James' reaction.

James considered it for a moment. The entire group of third years sitting nearby held their breath as James mulled it over. One small boy turned a faint shade of blue and fell off the arm of the chair where he'd been sitting. Another exhaled loudly before helping his friend up off the floor.

"It has potential," James said. "But do we really need a harfnuckle?"

"Yeah, man," Sirius said, "it's like the quintessential instrument. It's our key to success."

Remus laughed at this. "Well, we can talk about this later," he said, "It's time for dinner."

Lily Evans has obviously gotten the same idea. She has just come down from the girls' dormitory and was on her way out of the Common Room.

"Hiya Lily!" Addison said, returning once again to her excited voice.

Lily stopped and turned around. She smiled at the girl.

"Hello Addison," Lily said, speaking only to the girl and once again ignoring the look she was getting from James. "How was your first day?"

"Very good, you?" Addison replied.

"Just good," Lily said. "Well, um, see you at dinner then."

"Okay, see you," said Addison, gleefully.

Lily went out through the portrait hole. James shifted his gaze over to Addison. She was friends with Lily. This was going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

"Hey, Hagleworths," James said, "how about you hang with us for awhile?"

Addison positively beamed and Adrian smirked about contently. Several of their friends let out jealous groans or scoffed. The boy who had fallen before did so again. It seemed he had passed out just thinking about the mere prospect of possibly being _associated_ with the Marauders one day.

So together the boys called Marauders and twins called Hagleworth went down to dinner. It was a tasty, yet altogether uneventful dinner. James sat thinking up ways to use little Addison to get close to Lily and wasn't much for conversation. Remus and Peter talked to Adrian about their classes, while Addison simply hung on every word that Sirius said, much to his enjoyment.

After dinner, the boys returned to their dormitory to tackle their homework. It was very crowded in the common room and they had decided to move up to their dormitory to avoid being overheard in the chance that future pranks would be discussed. After homework, the boys got into bed and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later…

"AH!" Remus shouted.

He shot straight up in his bed. The three other Marauders woke up and looked about groggily.

"Ruddy Tentaculas!" Remus said. He threw off his covers and clambered out of bed.

"Moony, what's going on?" Sirius asked.

Remus only grumbled, mumbling something that sounded an awful lot like 'stupid little devil plant.'

He was by now rummaging about in his trunk. Once he'd found what he was looking for, he stood up straight and turned to the others.

"Peter, come with me to set fire to the greenhouse!" he said.

"But, why me?" Peter asked, a little bit shocked by the request.

"Because you're the only flammable person I know!" Remus said, sounding exasperated.

He had marched over to Peter's bed and was about to drag him out of it, when James spoke up.

"Now, now, Moony, it was only a dream," he said, "You can't go setting fire to the greenhouse."

"Yeah, Moony, you're a prefect!" Sirius said. Although he was never against a good prank, vandalism wasn't really his thing. Besides, he just wanted to get back to sleep.

Remus heaved a great sigh and returned to his bed, mumbling and grumbling the whole while. He pulled out a book, lit his wand tip, and began to read. Even when he was mad, you see, he was still a bit of a nerd.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there it is, the end of the first day. The names suggested by WhiteTiger3944 were of course, Addison and Adrian.

Thanks for reading! Show me some love and review. Submit your suggestions before the next chapter's posted to get naming credit!


	5. Mentoring Milton and Other Fun on Day 2

**To My Readers:** I apologize for the extreme delay in this update. I'm just starting at college and will do my best to keep writing and updating the story frequently. I'll do what I can. You can put "The Boys Called Marauders" on your alert list to keep you informed about when a new installment is posted. Don't worry, I'm not going to let this story die. I'm very proud of my first non-one-shot effort, so I will definitely keep going. Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers for all of your support and encouragement.

**A Couple of Author's Notes**: Ahh! I forgot History of Magic and Professor Binns! Oh well, let's just say they all dropped it due to lack of interest and necessary attention spans. Harry and Ron didn't care to take it either, so I reckon the Marauders would feel the same.

I was on Wikipedia to verify the name of the Arithmancy teacher and it listed an old Divination teacher named Mospus. But don't worry; I'm still incorporating the suggested names into the Professor's name.

And you all have made this my top-reviewed story, so thanks for that! Yay for you!

For DISCLAIMER, see previous chapters...

Enjoy the chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_An Open Letter to the Boys Who Call Themselves Marauders:_

_Please leave me alone. I know that you take pleasure in tormenting innocent students like myself, but if you would be so kind as to let us be, it would be greatly appreciated. I know you will not, so I'm wondering why I even bother. This plea is a waste of time and ink, so I will henceforth turn it into a threat. If you do not stop you're perpetual pranking and random hexing, I will be siccing my older brother on you. He is big and mean and itching to punch something. You have been given fair warning. Heed it. _

_Despising you and all you represent,_

_One of Your Many Victims_

Sirius put down the piece of parchment and looked up at his friends.

"Well, that was depressing," he said, having just read the letter aloud. "And just general enough to not make me worry."

The boys were at breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Whoever wrote it must have been saving it the whole summer," James said in between bites of toast. "I mean, it's only the second day back. I haven't even hexed anyone yet!"

"Yet being the key word," Sirius said.

"You two are terrible!" Lily Evans cried from a few seats down the table. "Really, really awful!" She stood up and left the table in a hurry.

James surveyed the rest of the Hall for the Hagleworth twins, fully set now on employing them in his quest for Lily's heart.

"Hey Hagleworth!" he shouted down the long Gryffindor table.

Adrian Hagleworth looked up from his breakfast and saw James motioning him over. He jumped up, followed closely by his fellow third year, the boy who'd fainted the previous night.

"Erm, hi James," Adrian said. When he saw James glancing sideways as his friend, he introduced him. "This is my friend Milton. He's a third year too."

The boy called Milton grinned stupidly, though he did not speak.

"Um, hello Milton," James said. Both he and Adrian were giving Milton a curious look.

It wasn't long before poor Milton was turning pale and swaying precariously.

"Third year going down!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus jumped up and steadied the boy.

"Here," he said, taking something out of his robe pocket. "Have some chocolate. It makes everything better."

Once Milton had taken a few bites of the candy, the color returned to his face and the power of speech returned to his brain.

"Milton Boyd, sir, at your service!" he said, holding his hand out to James.

James shook it warily, hoping not to bring on another one of Milton's anxiety attacks.

"Well, Milty, my boy," Sirius said, still in his seat across the table, "Perhaps we _shall_ have use for you."

"Why? What are you planning?" Peter asked.

"All in good time, Peter, all in good time," Sirius said. "Double Charms, anyone?"

"That depends," James said. "Are you feeling particularly incendiary today, Pete?"

"No, not particularly," said Peter.

"Well, then good, let's go," James said and then led the way out of the Great Hall.

When they got to the Charms classroom, Lily Evans was waiting outside for Professor Flitwick to open the door. She was listening inattentively to two sixth year Gryffindor girls chatter on about something to her. James made sure to flash her a smile. Lily turned her face back to the girls and appeared to be forcing her self to listen. This didn't sit well with James. He walked up to the girls and deliberately ignored Lily.

"Hey Anna, Hey Cecilia," James greeted them.

The two girls giggled before they responded.

"Hi James, how are you?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, hi James," added Cecilia.

James looked out of the corner of his eye to see how this had affected Lily. She hadn't let it bother her, however. She had gone over to talk to Remus about something. Anna and Cecilia began to twitter on about something or other. James tuned them out to hear what Lily and Remus were saying. When hearing the constant babbling could not be avoided, James decided to just walk over to them instead.

"So, how do you like that book, Remus?" Lily was saying, as James came over.

"It's good," Remus answered. "Really interesting stuff, you know?"

"What book's that, Moony?" James asked, butting in to the conversation.

"Hogwarts, a History, Potter," Lily said, "nothing of which I'd ever expect you to know."

She made a 'hmph' sound, folded her arms across her chest and went away to go talk to some Hufflepuffs.

Professor Flitwick then opened the door and class began. And so did the note passing.

**Wormtail**: Well, I haven't caught fire yet.

**Padfoot**: Yet, being the key word.

**Moony**: Speaking of that, what are you going to use that poor boy Milton for, anyway?

**Prongs**: Do you think Lily likes me or not?

**Wormtail:** That was a bit out of nowhere.

**Padfoot:** Milty will be an installation in our new Marauder Empire. When's the Hogsmeade visit?

**Moony:** Three weeks from now. Lily likes to ignore you, at least.

**Prongs:** Empire? Explain! And I think I'll ask her out.

**Wormtail:** This conversation is confusing. What are we supposed to be doing right now?

**Padfoot:** Listening to Flitwick babble on about something or other.

**Moony:** Something about a new program this year.

**Prongs**: You still haven't explained. Do you think I should ask her out?

**Wormtail**: If you think the three hundred and forty eighth time will be any different.

**Padfoot:** Which it won't

**Moony:** Did he say mentoring third years?

James read this and decided to pay attention.

"And so, Professor Slughorn suggested you sixth years share your insight with the third years," Professor Flitwick explained. "As it happens, there are enough of you all to each take one younger student under your wing. House affiliation does not matter when selecting your third year. I have a roster here. Please pass it around and take a moment to select your mentee."

"I want Milty!" Sirius shouted, almost immediately.

"Pardon me, Mr. Black?" the Professor asked.

"I'll take Milton Boyd, sir," said Sirius.

"Right, Mr. Black will mentor Mr. Boyd," said Professor Flitwick, marking it down on his copy of the roster.

"I'll mentor Addison Hagleworth, sir" Lily said.

Flitwick marked it down.

"Then I'll take the other Hagleworth!" James shouted.

Flitwick marked this down too.

Remus and Peter later selected two Gryffindor third years named Luke and Danny. Once the entire N.E.W.T. class had been paired with a third year, the lesson continued.

The students were made to demonstrate their mastery of the _Aguamenti_ charm. Remus and Sirius performed spectacularly, James did well, considering he was very distracted by thoughts of Lily, and Peter even managed a brief gush of water. Then they started on their next N.E.W.T. assignment. By the end of class, no one had mastered any of the new material. Muttering and venting could be heard everywhere.

The day's schedule did not include Transfiguration, so the sixth years instead headed straight to Potions. When they got there, the room was filled with small people. Third years, to be exact.

"Good morning students!" Professor Slughorn said. He was in a very good mood today. "Instead of our regular lesson, I want you all to pair up with your mentees and get to know each other. Begin!"

And so they did pair up and get to know each other. Lily and Addison already knew each other fairly well it seemed, and James was determined to know every last detail about Adrian he could. Sirius could be seen whispering to Milton and gesturing wildly, while Peter was giving Danny a series of very strange looks and edging further away from him every few seconds. Remus, however, was getting along smashingly with his mentee Luke, as he too, was somewhat of a nerd.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so my plans to include the Divination class have been diverted to the next chapter. I didn't find this chapter as funny as the others, but more humor is coming, don't worry. Again, I'm so sorry for the extreme delay. I will do my best to continue at a decent pace. But for now, leave some words of encouragement (or critique, if you would like, just be constructive) in a review.

The names Luke and Danny came from a long list submitted by moongazer123. Thanks for your suggestions, as well as to everyone else who submitted name suggestions. They will be included in later chapters.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Delinquency and Dying Goldfish

**A word from the Author: **Hello my lovelies! First off, a big thanks to those who reviewed chapter five --WhiteTiger3944, Karma-k2, and moongazer123. Also, thanks to soaring-bright-flame for joining in on the story fun and reviewing chapters 1 and 2. Much love to all.

More Peter bashing has been requested. Today just might be your lucky day, as we're going to Divination with him in this chapter! Which means the others have ample opportunity to bother Gary…

**Disclaimer: **Is still the same as always.

Enjoy the chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys left Slughorn's class speaking in hushed voices. A passerby would have heard the words "explosion," "next generation," and "empire" and probably thought the worst. But or boys weren't talking about the end of the world or conquering it. They were merely discussing plans for the group of third years they were to begin mentoring tomorrow. They had a free period before their next double block of classes.

"I understand that, Sirius," Peter said, "but he's just so weird!"

"Well, every group has its weirdo," Sirius said.

"Then who's ours?" Peter asked.

The others averted their eyes and Remus quickly changed the subject.

"Regardless, do you really think it's smart to do this?" he asked.

"I've thought it out," Sirius said. "There's no way it can backfire. We just have to swear the little guys to silence, and we're set."

"Well, whatever," Peter said. "I've got to get to Divination."

He scurried off down the hallway with a wave.

"Which means we've got Gary," James muttered.

Instead of trotting off like Peter, the three remaining Marauders trudged off to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They found three seats together and immediately started the note passing. They didn't even wait for Professor Professor to arrive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the Divination class room, way up high in the North Tower, the boy called Peter Pettigrew once again sat staring into a large crystal ball placed on the table before him. His eyes were open wide, straining to see something in glass.

"Do you see anything yet?" Peter's partner Harold, a sixth year Ravenclaw boy, asked as he filled with his quill impatiently.

"Well, I either see doom and gloom or kittens and rainbows," said Peter. "What do you feel like today?"

"Chocolate sundaes and wooly sweaters," Harold said. "My turn."

Peter pushed the heavy crystal ball towards Harold. Harold's face contorted for a moment and then relaxed. His eyes very soon looked exactly like Peter's before, wide and intent. Ten suddenly, they narrowed.

"Do you have a fish, Peter?" Harold asked.

"Yes, back home, why?" asked Peter curiously.

"I think it's going to die," Harold said bluntly. "Or maybe it already has."

Peter's lips began to quiver and he turned his face away from Harold, trying (but failing) to be inconspicuous. Harold reached over and pulled Peter's face back to face him.

"Oh, buck up mate, I was just kidding," Harold said.

When he saw Peter's eyes being even more watery than usual he gave him a very strange, almost gleeful look. Peter found that look to be very familiar.

"Harold, what's your last name again?" he asked.

"Littlebrook," Harold answered.

Peter made a face and looked at Harold apprehensively.

"As in Danny Littlebrook?" Peter asked.

"Yes, he's my little brother," Harold said.

Peter's hand shot into the air before Harold finished the sentence.

"PROFESSOR!" he shouted.

The Divination teacher flitted over to their table. She was dressed in the manner of a clichéd gypsy woman.

In her shrieky lilt of a voice she asked, "Yes my dear?"

"May I please be excused?" Peter asked.

The teacher flared her nostrils and pursed her lips.

"Students are not dismissed from Damali Mospus' classroom unless Damali Mospus dismisses them!" she boomed, suddenly so differently than her normal voice.

Peter had shrunken back in his seat. He cracked his eyes open slowly. "So am I excused?

"No!" Professor Mospus shrieked, settling down a bit, but still visibly agitated.

All eyes were now on her, Peter, and Harold, who had by now shrunken back in his seat too.

"Besides," the Professor said, "I have seen something!"

Her hand shot up and away from her.

"I have seen it in the stars."

As she said this, her hand closed around something invisible. In jerky motions, she brought it close to her face and examined it.

"I have seen it in my palm," she said and then thrust her hand under Peter's nose. "Read it!"

Every part of Peter's face seemed to peel back. He began to look awfully like an angry possum.

"Um," he said, "You have… nice hands?"

Professor Mospus sighed. She pulled her hand away sharply and twirled around to face the other side of the room.

"Aurelia!" she called to a girl at another table. "What do you see in your tea leaves?"

The Hufflepuff girl sat a little straighter in her seat and looked purposefully at her cup.

"I see pain and suffering, Professor," the girl called Aurelia said. "Suffering and, well this shape that resembles a rat. Does that meaning anything?"

"It means a great deal, my child," Professor Mospus said, her shrieky voice turning grave. "There is a traitor in our midst. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one of us will commit the ultimate crime… betrayal of a friend."

The class looked around at each other anxiously. They each looked at their own tea leaves in search of rats. As Peter looked down, he clearly understood the shape he had previously thought was a badger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, across the castle the other three Marauders were listening to Professor Professor's lesson. Well, Remus was listening. The note passing had gradually died out for lack of interest from James, who was staring at Lily, while Sirius quietly levitated the dust bunnies below his desk. He then set about transfiguring them into actual bunnies. He did this with little success and then just started levitating them again.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," he whispered.

Out of nowhere, Professor Professor was in Sirius' face.

"Are we having fun, Mr. Black?" The Professor asked.

Sirius looked up. He appeared unsurprised and unaffected.

"No, Gary, I am not," Sirius said. "I am bored out of my mind, to tell the truth."

"Well, do you think you could offer a more interesting lesson?"

Remus was staring in horror at the Professor.

"Well, no sir," Sirius said, staring the Professor down. "I'm sure I don't know half as much as you, Gary, about pointless information that I'll never ever use, but I _would_ very much like to leave. Unless of course you plan to teach us nonverbal spells sometime after you finish droning on about whatever it is you're droning on about."

Professor Professor returned Sirius' stare.

"You're not ready for nonverbals, boy," he said coldly.

"Well then, do you mind if I leave then, Gary?" Sirius asked, much to Remus' dismay.

Professor Professor drew in a long slow breath before replying.

"Why, by all means, Mr. Black, go ahead," the Professor said. "I will see you in detention later this evening."

Sirius made a face. He then stood up, scooped up his book bag and headed for the exit. Before leaving the room he dramatically swept his back and turned to his classmates. Remus hid his face in his hands. James was totally unaware and still staring at Lily.

"I bid you all the fondest of farewells," Sirius said in a theatrical, over-the-top way. "Except of course, you Snape."

He backed out of the doorway taking little bows as he went.

"Adieu, adieu, adieu."

Remus peeked out from behind his fingers. He shook his head in disapproval and turned his attentions back to the front of the class.

This was not good, not good at all. In fact, it took all Remus could to focus on the rest of the lesson. Sirius was well on his way to being suspended, James on his way to flunking, and Peter on his way to realizing he was weird. It wouldn't do well to have his friends going every which way. The full moon was coming up soon and he really needed them all to stick together.

"Mr. Lupin," Professor Professor called from the front of the classroom. "Will you kindly read us the first paragraph from page 217 from the chapter on Nonverbal Spells?"

Remus sighed and opened his book. No, this was no good at all. He began to read in all his worried, nerdy glory.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Please review and leave comments, suggestions, or praise, even constructive criticism if you like.

A little more ominous than usual… The boys are in for some trouble it looks like. And Snape's been introduced! Dun dun dun…

Special thanks to Miaseaofbitterness and WhiteTiger3944 for naming suggestions!

And thanks for sticking with me despite the horrendously long wait for the new chapter.


	7. Dearest Ambitions

Hi readers! Here is a quick little interlude to tide you all over until the next chapter is posted. It's just a little idea I had, and I wanted to get something up a little quicker this time. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer still stands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My Dearest Ambition  
__An Exercise in Mentoring  
__By Sirius Black  
__For Prof. Horace Slughorn_

_To be perfectly honest, Professor, I do not wish to share my dearest personal ambition. However, concerning my mentee Milton Boyd, I would be glad to share. You see, young Mr. Boyd and I will be tackling a year long project, provided that we can manage to have the necessary time together that this project requires. Milton will be gaining from me all the knowledge he needs to survive the next four years at Hogwarts, as well as the remainder of his third year. I do hope that this is making sense, Professor. My roommates are busy tossing around ideas for their compositions as well, and can be a bit distracting. I apologize in advance for any incoherence. I also have a detention with Gary Professor in an hour, so I will most likely have a good solid chunk of time with which to complete this assignment. Back to the ambition then…_

_My dearest ambition regarding the mentoring program is to impart to Mr. Boyd all the wisdom I possess. This, I hope, will help him to succeed in taking over my place as Gryffindor's resident, in house, king of everything. No, Professor, this is not vanity. I am the one that people come to for advice. I aid them to the best of my abilities and will occasionally seek advice from my friend Remus Lupin when I cannot arrive at an answer. I do hope that Mr. Lupin trains his mentee Mr. Teslo to provide Mr. Boyd with the information he needs to be my successor. _

_So, in short, Professor Slughorn, I wish to shape Milton Boyd into the next Sirius Black. I want to transform him from the clumsy mumbler that he is today into a suave, charismatic charmer. Thank you for your time, sir. _

_Sirius Black_

Professor Horace Slughorn set down the essay and looked around him. He felt as if he had just awoken from a very strange dream. Sirius had not really answered the question. He hadn't really done the assignment. He had rambled. He'd written himself in circles and then into a corner, and Horace Slughorn knew not what to think of it. He was actually considering passing Sirius for the sheer fact he had stumped him.

"At least he was honest," Slughorn said as he picked up the essay for a second time. He began reading again and then promptly stopped. There was really no point. The assignment was to detail your goals for the year, as an exercise in developing activities for the mentor program. It would seem that Sirius thought himself to be laying plans for a dynasty of sorts. It was all very strange.

Slughorn then picked up the paper James Potter had handed in… three hours late. The Professor was beginning to worry about this boy. His performance was slipping and it was only the first week of classes. For all the time he spent watching Lily Evans, it was not helping him. She was one of the best students in the N.E.W.T. class, but Potter was not picking up on any of her talent. He stared too much, instead of working. Slughorn decided to set his essay aside too. He instead picked up the essay handed in by Remus Lupin. It was sure to be an interesting read, if nothing else. Lupin always turned in good work. He was what professors fondly referred to as a nerd.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Now please, review and let me know your thoughts.

Next up is detention with Gary!


	8. Detention With Gary, Oh Yay!

(A/N): Hello again! You've made it successfully to Chapter Eight. I just want to say thanks for sticking with me through all these chapters. It's very nice to know my writing is appreciated! I also want to apologize for the lag time between chapters. I started the story during the summer and got four chapters up pretty quickly. When school started I had to slow down. Finals are coming up, so the next chapter may not come very soon, but never fear! Christmas break is also coming, and I'll have plenty of time then to write.

I'd like to thank moongazer123, Miaseaofbitterness, and WhiteTiger3944 for reviewing chapter 6, and moongazer123 and WhiteTiger3944 for reviewing the chapter 7 interlude. You're all great!

DISCLAIMER still stands.

Now we will backtrack a few hours. Sirius did finish his assignment in detention with Gary. Let's have a look, shall we?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius sat staring at the wall. Oh yes, _this_ was effective. He flicked his attention over to Gary. He sat at his desk doing paperwork, looking all important and necessary. This was by far the least eventful detention Sirius had ever been in. At least Filch threatened him with horrible methods of torture and corporal punishment to spice things up a bit.

He sighed and turned back to his essay. He knew it didn't really make much sense, but he didn't quite care. He shifted in his seat just enough to make some irritating noises. Professor Professor looked up and cleared his throat forcefully, as if giving a warning.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Black?" the Professor asked.

"No, Gary, no problem at all," Sirius said and then turned back to his essay.

Professor Professor had made him check his wand at the door, so there was no hope of entertaining himself by magical means. This would be a perfect time to practice his nonverbal spells, if only he had his wand and Professor Professor wasn't such a snoot.

Sirius sat staring at the wall again. He wished James had gotten detention too. It was lonely in solitary incarceration. He decided he was just going to leave his essay as it was and stood up. He quietly packed his bag and didn't say anything as he moved to a desk across the room, closer to the door. Professor Professor watched him as he walked.

"Are you finished with your homework, Mr. Black?" Professor Professor asked.

"Yes, Gary, I'm done," Sirius said.

Professor Professor sighed.

"Mr. Black, why do you feel you must antagonize me so? We've only had two days of classes so far."

Sirius frowned and raised his eyebrow. He didn't see much point in explaining.

"Well, sir, let me apologize," he said. "I don't mean to be antagonistic."

Professor Professor chuckled.

"No, my boy," he said, "I do believe you try to be _protagonistic_."

Sirius too laughed, in spite of himself. He supposed it was true. He was definitely the center of attention a good portion of the time.

"It's just I exceed at it sir, and I like things done the way I want them done," Sirius said. "Do you really think I'm not ready for nonverbal spells, sir?"

Professor Professor pushed his chair back and got up from his desk. He walked over to Sirius and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll have to work very hard, Mr. Black," the professor said. "I don't see you, or anyone else, for that matter, getting the hang of them straight away. These things take time."

This really wasn't what Sirius had expected to get out of detention. He rarely had heart to hearts with teachers, especially teachers he didn't particularly care for. This was sort of creeping him out, so he decided to make a run for it.

"Look sir!" he shouted, pointing over Professor Professor's shoulder. "Electric blue doxies!"

As soon as the teacher turned to look, Sirius bolted for the door. As soon as he hit the hallway, he slapped his forehead. Doxies? What was he – a first year? He was Sirius Black! Sirius Black, of all people! Why didn't he say something cool like a Hungarian Horntail or Chinese Fireball? But in the midst of all this musing, he didn't realize Professor Professor was chasing him down the hallway.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" The Professor shouted. "YOU GET BACK HERE!"

Sirius didn't look back when he heard the shouting. Instead, he plowed full speed into a pack of Gryffindor third and fourth years coming back from dinner. He found Milton and disappeared into the crowd.

"Hi Sirius!" Milton exclaimed upon seeing his idol.

Sirius said a quick "Shh!" and shuffled along with Milton, bending his knees slightly to appear shorter.

"Hi Sirius," whispered a young female voice. It was Addison Hagleworth, blushing and beaming at him.

"Hey kid," Sirius whispered back.

'_Oh yeah,'_ he thought to himself. _'I'm definitely the protagonist of this story.'_

Sirius burst into the sixth year Gryffindor boys' dormitory. His friends were all still busy working on their homework.

"Hello chaps!" he chirped happily.

He was still feeding on the adrenaline rush that escaping lock down had given him. Maybe if he couldn't find a job in the wizarding world he could just be an escape artist in the Muggle world. The art of fleeing the crime scene was most definitely to be a key part in Milton's training. Rule number one of Marauding: don't get caught!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus looked up, agitated, when Sirius clamored into the dormitory. He had just finished a lengthy assignment for Arithmancy and had just started his essay for Slughorn. He groaned and reviewed what he had written.

_Goals to Accomplish_

_An Exercise in Mentoring _

_By Remus Lupin_

_For Prof. Horace Slughorn_

_This year in the mentoring program, I plan to do my best to help Mr. Caulfield make the transition from third year to the upperclassmen years at Hogwarts. I will teach him all that I can. I hope to help him better his study habits, memory retention, and confidence in his classes. Mr. Caulfield and I already have similar interests and traits, but as he is just a third year, there is, of course, room for improvement. _

And that was all he had. He made sure Sirius had settled down. He once again put his pen to the paper and wrote some more.

_I am fully aware that some of my fellow students think I am somewhat of a nerd. I can't say that they're wrong, sir, but being a prefect, one has to be a certain degree of nerdy. As part of my mentoring plan, I will give Mr. Caulfield tips on how to become a prefect. I feel this will help him, at the very least, to stay out of trouble. If there is one thing I have learned in my years at Hogwarts, it is _

"WAHOO!"

Remus looked up once more to Sirius, who was presently jumping from his bed to James' bed, and back again. Remus gritted his teeth and set to work again. Having lost his train of thought, he shifted the essay in a different direction.

…_that your friends may very well hinder you, however inadvertently it may be. They might jump on the bed while you are trying very hard to do your homework. They might make strange noises in your face._

Remus stopped writing. He could no longer ignore the stare he was getting from Sirius, only inches from his face. Remus shifted his eyes to Sirius, who was also making annoying grunting and squawking noises.

"May I help you?" Remus asked, impatiently.

"Nah, Moony," said Sirius, "I'm just messing around."

"Well then, do you mind messing around over there?" Remus asked, pointing vaguely to the far side of the room.

As Sirius ambled off, Remus once again turned to his essay.

_Based on personal experience, I can give Mr. Caulfield numerous tips on how to handle these distractions so that his grades do not suffer. In conclusion, I would just like to say that I am very much looking forward to mentoring Mr. Caulfield this year. I believe we will make a very good team._

Remus took a deep breath after finishing the assignment. He had done pretty well, considering. So, he might be a nerd. At least he was a proud nerd.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! Another chapter done! Thanks for reading! Now review and let me know your thoughts.


	9. Small, Regulus, and Large Problems

**(A/N):** Hello all! It's time for Chapter 9! (Finally, right?) After rereading Chapter 8, I realized that A) Sirius forgot to get his wand back from Gary, and B) he also misuses the word "exceed" when he means to say "excel." Oh well… :).

Also, I've done a little research and I've found that Regulus Black, like the Hagleworth twins, was in his third year during Sirius' sixth year.

**Reviewer thank-yous:** Moongazer7, WhiteTiger3944, and LaughableBlackStorm for reviewing! Now tell your buddies!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the own JKR's Harry Potter books. Any characters not found in her texts are of my creation, based on the world she has created. After all, it is fan fiction, and I think, by now, we understand how it works.

So on with the story!

* * *

Sirius sat upright in bed early the next morning.

"Oh, bugger!" he said.

He threw his covers off and put his face in his hands. A muffled "my bloody wand" could be heard. From the other side of the room, Peter whispered something.

"What did you say?" Sirius asked.

"Did you have a nightmare too?" Peter asked.

"No," Sirius said. There was a pause. "Did you?"

Peter nodded, a disturbed look on his face.

"I dreamt that Danny Littlebrook tied me to a tree and ate my toes," he said and then shivered, despite the warmth in the room.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past him…" Sirius said absent-mindedly, halfway listening to Peter and halfway fretting over his wand.

James emitted a particularly loud snore. He was the only one still asleep. Remus had presumably gotten up early to take care of some prefect duties. James snored again. Sirius grabbed a pillow and hurled it at him.

"Get up already," he grumbled. He started pacing back and forth.

"What's his problem?" James asked Peter groggily. "And what time is it?"

"I have no idea," Peter said, watching Sirius pace around the room, who looked to be arguing furiously with himself, under his breath.

James made a noise that was somewhere in between a laugh and a scoff. He then grabbed the pillow Sirius had chucked at him and buried his head beneath it.

Noticing this, Sirius ran over to James' bed and slapped his hands down on the pillow.

"Prongs!" cried Sirius. "You have to help me get my wand back!"

From under the pillow and Sirius' hands, James breathed a muffled "From where?"

"From Gary, mate," Sirius said, going back to his frantic pacing. "Gary's got my wand."

At this, James pushed aside the pillow and sat upright in his bed. He began stroking an invisible beard on his chin, looking as if he were deep in thought.

"Well," he mused. "Sounds like we need to orchestrate a recovery mission."

Remus walked in just as he said these words.

"Wand recovery?" he asked. "No need, I've got it. Professor Professor gave it to me this morning."

Remus handed Sirius the wand.

"He also asked me to let you know he wants to see you in his office during your break after Transfiguration."

Sirius scoffed.

"Oh, goodie," he said, snidely, "I've got another date with Gary."

Later, at breakfast, the Marauders were all off in their own worlds. Sirius sat there not eating, but destroying his food with his utensils and having little outbursts of fuming fury periodically. Peter kept drifting off to sleep, and then waking himself up Everytime he would snore. Obviously, his nightmare had kept him up most of the night. Remus was diligently working on what looked like a calendar of sorts, nibbling on toast here and there. James was surveying the Gryffindor table thoroughly. He kept looking up and down the table, apparently trying to find someone.

"Hey, you, Hagleworth!" James called. "Come here, will you?"

Adrian Hagleworth said something quickly to his sister and Milton and got up from his seat at the other end of the table. He came over to James' end and sat down beside him.

"Yeah, James? What's up?" he asked.

James gave him an appraising once-over. In return, Adrian looked at him curiously.

"Everything all right?" Adrian asked.

"You know anything about Quidditch, Hagleworth?" James asked.

Adrian looked relieved.

"Well, yeah, who doesn't?" he said.

"You're small," James said. "I bet you would fly pretty fast."

"Yeah," said Adrian, "that's the one good thing about being scrawny."

"Right then," said James. "I'm looking for a Seeker for the Gryffindor team. I want you to try out."

Adrian immediately perked up at that.

"Really?" he asked, enthusiasm pouring out from him.

"Yeah, how does this Saturday sound?" James asked.

Adrian had a little trouble containing his excitement.

"YES!" he said, nearly shouting. "Great! It sounds terrific! I'll be there! Thanks James! You can count on me!"

"Right. Good. I've got class," James said. "So, I'll see you around."

James got up and left the table. Adrian jumped up and ran back to his friends. He could be seen waving his arms around wildly and telling the story in elaborate, excited motions.

Once he got out of the Great Hall, James realized that he'd left without his friends. He turned on his heel and headed back into the hall, finding the other three Marauders exactly where he'd left them… Sirius having a fit, Remus at work, and Peter asleep in his porridge.

"HEY!" James shouted. "You lot get up. We're going to be late for McGonagall."

And so they got it together and trooped off to Transfiguration.

As soon as they arrived at the classroom, Professor McGonagall put them to work. There was no time for note passing or idleness for anyone. That is, of course, until the messenger arrived.

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall?" said a voice from the door.

The entire room shifted their attentions to the visitor, glad for the break in their difficult task. There in the doorway was Danny Littlebrook.

"Hiya, Peter!" little Danny said.

Peter nodded quickly to acknowledge him, and then moved to stand behind Sirius, so as to be out of sight.

"Can I help you, Mr. Littlebrook?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Danny said. "Professor Professor would like to see Sirius Black in his office, not at his earliest convenience anymore, but right now."

"I'm sorry, who?" McGonagall asked.

Sirius stood up, resigned.

"He means Gary, Professor," he said.

"Oh yes, Professor Gary Professor," McGonagall said, understanding, or so she thought.

"No, just Gary," Sirius said, gathering his belongings. He left the room shaking his head and saying, "Gary, Gary, Gary…"

Once he was out of the classroom, he began interrogating little Danny.

"So, Gary sent you to get me, huh?" he asked.

"Yes," said Danny.

"Are you in his class now?" Sirius asked.

"No," said Danny, "but I have him next. I was leaving the Great Hall when he asked me to get you."

"Interesting…" Sirius said. "Who do you third years have Defense Against the Dark Arts with?"

"The Slytherins," Danny said, a note of distaste in his voice.

"Of course you do," Sirius said, empathetically. "Feel free to give that kid Regulus a good swift kick for me."

By this time, they had reached Professor Professor's office. Sirius said waved goodbye to Danny and stepped into the room. There was a surprise guest waiting for him, in the form of a small, black-haired third year boy in green robes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the offspring of my two idiot parents," Sirius said, mockingly. "I was just talking about you."

"What, gone and got yourself detention, have you?" Regulus asked, sneering.

"No, have you?" Sirius asked back.

"No," Regulus said, matter-of-factly.

"Well good," Sirius said. "Detention is for people who actually do things, not the ones who just stand around in their sissy pants whining and doing nothing."

"Oh, like you're such a good role model!" Regulus retorted. "You'll get that Boyd kid expelled soon enough."

"Hey, Milton could kick your sorry rear in a duel, any day!" Sirius yelled back at his brother.

"Gentleman, please!" said Professor Professor, entering the room. "Is this anyway to solve our differences?"

"Well, we could go back to not speaking at all like last year. That was nice," Sirius said.

"Yes, why don't we?" Regulus said.

"Regulus, I'm not sure why you are here," Professor Professor stated plainly.

"I got a note, sir," Regulus answered. He handed the professor the parchment roll.

Professor Professor sighed.

"Dear boy, this note is asking you to see Professor Slughorn, not me," the Professor said.

Sirius thought this was hilarious.

"You see, this is what happens when you have a pair of idiot parents," he said. "You get an idiot for a brother."

"Sod off!" Regulus shouted. He made a move for his wand.

"That is quite enough!" Professor Professor shouted above the insult match that had started up. "Regulus, go to Professor Slughorn's office now."

Sirius made a face at his brother as he left the room.

"As for you, Sirius," the Professor said, "I have something for you. I had not intended for you to start up a row with your brother, however."

"Oh, don't worry, it happens like this once or twice a year. We try to speak to each other as little as possible."

"How does that work, if you're in the same family?" Professor Professor asked, sincerely.

"Same family, sir, not the same house," Sirius explained. "I moved into the Potters' house at the end of last year."

"I see," the professor said. "Well, here we go."

He reached for a large book on a dusty old shelf. He handed it to Sirius. It was heavy and worn. The cover read "Mastering the Non-verbal Spell."

Sirius took a moment to look the book over.

"Thank you sir," he said.

"You've got potential, Black" the professor said. "But like I said, it will take time. I thought this may help you get started."

Sirius nodded, debating whether to show the full extent of his gratitude or not. Maybe for once, he might be able to show up Remus in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I appreciate this sir," he said. "Thanks again."

Professor Professor nodded and dismissed him. On the way up to the Gryffindor dormitory, Sirius ran into his friends.

"Padfoot! You missed all the fun!" James said, excitedly.

Sirius then caught sight of Peter.

"Why is Wormtail burnt and steaming?" he asked.

"He caught fire again!" James whooped. "Moony was all over it with the _Aguamenti_! It was awesome! BAM! WHOOSH!"

James continued acting out the scene, making odd gestures and sounds.

Peter gave him a shrewd look.

"Yes, Remus," he said through gritted teeth, "once again, I can't thank you enough."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Remus said.

"Well, Moony, I for one," Sirius said, pretending to gush, "am glad you are such a nerd."

Remus playfully hit Sirius in the shoulder and together the boys called Marauders headed off to the common room for their break.

* * *

So, what did you think?

Please let me know in a review. I'm good with names right now, but if you have any other suggestions, please tell me.

Also, while you're at it, please check out the new Boys Called Marauders companion piece "Hero." You can find it on the list of my authored stories.

And tell your friends!

Thanks for reading!


	10. Dream a Lucid Dream

**A/N: **We actually have an update! Amazing! Here we are at chapter 10!

Upon rereading the chapter 7 interlude, the one with Sirius' Dearest Ambitions essay, I realized that Sirius doesn't know what he's talking about half the time. (Actually, it was really me, not remembering I'd given Remus' mentee Luke the last name Teslo and then changing it to Caulfield in the next chapter.) So, please ignore Sirius' calling him "Teslo," or else chalk it up to Sirius being misinformed and unobservant. Luke's last name is actually Caulfield. Most likely, you guys didn't even pick up on that, oh well.

**Reviewer Thank-yous: **I know it's been forever since the last chapter, but still thanks to bundibird for reviewing the last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** is the same as it's always been. I don't onw any of the character appearing in JKR's HP books.

* * *

The Boys Called Marauders

Chapter Ten: Dream a Lucid Dream

Peter sat on the common room floor listening to his friends jabber on about anything and everything, though he found none of it particularly interesting. He was brushing the remaining soot off his clothes from the last period while desperately trying to fight off sleep. A few times he failed and nodded off, only to be woken up by his friends' raucous laughter.

"You gonna make it, Pete?" James asked after a while.

"I think I'll just go up and take a quick nap before next class," Peter said, and he made his way over to the dormitory stairs.

When he reached the fifth year boys' landing, he tripped suddenly. As soon as he had recovered his composure, he lost it again. To his great surprise (and terror, if we're being honest) Danny Littlebrook was sleeping, curled up in a little ball in front of the door. It was as if he was waiting there for him to come up and take a nap – as if he knew he haunted Peter's nightmares – as if he knew that Peter was so inexplicably afraid of him that he felt like turning around and screaming like a little girl as he ran back down the stairs. Peter did not wait around to figure any of that out. He turned around, screamed like a little girl, and hightailed it back down the stairs.

"What in the world, Pete?" James asked as Peter came flying out of the stairwell into the common room, screaming at what James presumed was the highest decibel he could manage.

Peter did not answer. He was too busy catching his breath.

"I think he's finally lost it," said Sirius, eyeing the stairs suspiciously.

Peter coughed and wheezed.

"It's not my fault that kid is out to get me!" he said, fitfully.

"Who, Peter?" asked Remus, concerned.

"It's Danny!" Peter shouted, getting his composure back. "Danny Littlebrook! He's everywhere!"

"Even in your dreams, right Peter?" Sirius said with a smirk. He found the whole situation rather entertaining. After all, Danny Littlebrook was just a thirteen-year-old boy, one who had promised to give Regulus trouble. He couldn't be that terrible.

"It's not funny, Sirius!" Peter shouted.

"Well, actually, Pete, it sort of is," said James. "Danny's just another kid. He's not out to get you."

Peter looked at each of his friends in turn. Sirius looked as if he was putting every ounce of strength he had to forcing down his laughter. James was clearly growing impatient with him, and Remus had a look of pity on his face so prominent that Peter started to get a little angry. After some huffing, Peter decided to just leave them to themselves.

"I've got to go," he said simply, and then headed out through the portrait hole.

Peter had made up his mind to see Professor Slughorn straight away and get his mentoring assignment changed to some other third year student. He would just get somebody else to mentor and he wouldn't have to see Danny Littlebrook again.

_But what if I see him in the hall? What if he comes up to me at breakfast? What if he gets mad and poisons my pumpkin juice? What if he ties me to a tree and eats my toes?_

Without realizing it, Peter had pressed himself up against the wall of the corridor. If anyone had been in the corridor with him, he would surely look like an escaped mental patient who believed himself to be a secret agent on a covert mission, or else one that fancied himself to be a chameleon and just didn't get that he wasn't a scaly reptile and couldn't actually blend into the wall. He took a deep breath and tried to collect himself.

_Come on, Pete. Get it together! Just go to Slughorn and get it switched. You'll be fine._

And so on he went. Finally, he reached Slughorn's classroom. Thankfully, it was empty except for the professor.

"Excuse me, Professor?" Peter asked, stepping into the room.

Slughorn looked up. He stood and shuffled over to Peter.

"How can I help you, my boy?" he asked.

"Well, sir, I was wondering if," he trailed off a bit. "Would it be possible for me to switch mentees?"

"Now why on earth would you want to do that, my boy?" Slughorn asked, bewildered.

Peter took yet another deep breath.

"It's just that I don't think I can work with Danny Littlebrook anymore, Professor," he said. "It's not working out."

Slughorn frowned. He went over to his desk, saying the words, "unfortunate, most unfortunate."

He picked up a roll of parchment and examined it.

"Well, Mr. Pettigrew, a situation has arisen that might lend itself to solve your problem," Slughorn said.

"And what's that, sir?" Peter asked.

"Jason Collingsworth has come down with a nasty case of spattergroit," Slughorn said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "He's been removed from the school to contain the disease. We were going to assign his mentee to someone kind enough to take on two third years, but we can reassign Mr. Littlebrook instead."

Peter thought this over.

"Well, my friend Sirius would probably take him without any problems," he said, but then another thought crossed his mind.

"Collingsworth the Slytherin, sir?" he asked. This would mean his mentee was probably a Slytherin too.

_Anyone's better than Danny._

"That's right," Slughorn confirmed. "If you choose to, you'll mentoring young Regulus Black, and we'll reassign Mr. Littlebrook to Sirius Black. Ah! The two Black brothers appeased in one little switcheroo!"

_Regulus Black? Oh no… _

Peter stared at the ground while he thought about it.

_Well, it's one weird and crazy third year for a mean, spoiled third year._

The decision wasn't an easy one. However, the little voice at the back of his mind kept whispering: _Anyone's better than Danny!_

"I'll do it," he said. "I'll mentor Regulus. Sirius can have Danny."

"Excellent," said Slughorn with glee, "It's settled then."

The bell rang then, and soon students began filing into the room and taking their seats. As this was Peter and the other Marauders' next class, Peter went ahead and took his normal seat. A sense of clam settled in over him. He was no longer responsible for having anything to do with Danny Littlebrook. His heart was no longer pounding. His friends joined him at their table. Peter's breath got back to normal. He could relax. The lecture began…

…and suddenly, it was over. He must have been really relaxed. He didn't remember leaving the classroom or going to the Great Hall. There was nobody around. He looked around the room, wondering what was going on. Finally he saw someone moving around in a shadowy corner.

"Hey, you there!" he called out. "What's going on? Where is everybody?"

"They've all gone to get ready," said the person in the shadows. "They're coming to watch my show."

The person stepped into the light then. It was Sirius. He was wearing a kilt with his school uniform instead of the pants he had worn earlier.

"What show, Sirius? What are you going on about?" Peter asked, seriously confused.

"My show, Peter," Sirius said, as if it were common knowledge. It certainly wasn't to Peter.

He watched Sirius as he went up onto the stage and began doing vocal exercises. He could only stare as Sirius began leaping across the stage doing pirouettes and twirls. He had to be dreaming.

"You're not dreaming, Peter," a voice whispered in his ear.

Remus came up next to him. He was wearing glasses and a long white coat.

"You're lucid dreaming," Remus said. "You can change what you see if you don't like it."

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Remus answered. "Now, can you give me a top hat? I'd really like a top hat."

"Okay, I guess so," said Peter.

He closed his eyes and imagined Remus wearing a top hat. When he opened his eyes again, a black top hat sat upon Remus' head. Peter laughed as Remus tipped his hat to him and walked off to go join Sirius on the stage. The two linked arms and skipped around in circles, singing some indistinguishable tune.

"You weren't supposed to start without me!" Someone yelled out from behind Peter.

Peter turned around to see James running toward the stage, wearing multi-colored robes and a long, bright yellow, flowing wig.

"James! What are you wearing?" Peter asked as James ran by.

James turned around and opened up his robes, revealing periwinkle pajamas underneath.

"What? You don't like it?" he asked Peter.

"It's very interesting," Peter answered. "Are you in the show too?"

"No," James said. "I'm the conductor."

Peter looked around. He didn't see any sort of band. James gave him a look.

"Not that kind of conductor, Peter," James said. "Now, come on. It's time to get on the train."

"But I don't see any train either, James," Peter said. "What train do you mean?"

James motioned for Peter to follow him. He ran up onto the stage and grabbed both Remus and Sirius by the hand, positioning them to stand one in front of the other. Then, James stood in front of them, forming a three person line. Sirius put his hands on James' waist, and Remus placed his hands on Sirius' waist.

"All aboard the crazy train!" James shouted. "Let's go!"

Together, they started moving forward, making figure eights across the stage. Sirius and Remus took turns hollering, "WOO-WOO!"

Peter found this hilarious. He was clutching his stomach, doubled over with laughter. He wanted in on this, for sure. He closed his eyes and imagined himself wearing a pinstriped pajama shirt, a kilt, and a top hat. He too ran up to the stage.

"Come on, Pete!" called Sirius.

"Yeah, Pete, join us!" Remus said.

Peter grabbed onto Remus' waist and started chugging along across the stage with his friends.

"Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga," Peter whispered.

He closed his eyes and started laughing again.

"Chugga-CHOO-CHOO!" he shouted.

"Mr. Pettigrew, if you are going to sleep in my class, at least do it quietly."

Peter's eyes snapped open. He was back in Slughorn's class. The Professor and every other person in the room was staring at him.

"Sorry, Professor," he mumbled.

Sirius, James, and Remus all laughed quietly.

"Dreaming of Danny Littlebrook again, Pete?" Sirius asked, laughing more now.

"No, actually," Peter said, irritated.

He'd actually dreamed that Sirius was a skirt-wearing performance artist, that James was the leader of the crazy train, and that Remus was an even nerdier nerd than normal, but he decided he would keep those hilarious images all to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it for this chapter. What did you think? Gotta say thanks for sticking with me up to this point. Unfortunately, holiday break is ending, and there won't be huge amounts of time to continue this, but I do want to. It's just taken a while for it to happen. I'll do my best to get more chapters written and posted.

Again, thanks for reading guys! Now review!

Also, if you have a minute or two, please check out the BCM companion story "Hero." I know you guys like Sirius, so check out this look into his future.


End file.
